The present invention generally relates to attachments capable of being mounted on an aerosol spray can to provide a secure handle and operate push-type dispenser valve of the spray can.
Various spray can attachments are known that provide a convenient grip and actuate a push-type dispenser valve to dispense the contents of a spray can. One such approach involves an attachment feature capable of coupling to an industry-standardized valve mounting cup of a conventional spray can. To do so, the attachment must be compatible with the nominal standardized dimensions of a valve mounting cup, including an outer diameter of about 1.270 to about 1.280 inches (about 3.23 to about 3.25 cm) and an outer rim thickness (in the axial direction) of about 0.120 inch to about 0.145 inch (about 3.05 to about 3.68 mm).
An existing spray can attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474, a commercial embodiment of which is known as the “CAN-GUN.” The contents of this patent are incorporated herein by reference. The attachment method of the CAN-GUN involves two attachment features that resiliently snap into an annular channel defined by the inner perimeter of a standard valve mounting cup. The CAN-GUN includes an integral shield and a pistol grip. The grip, including the part defining the attachment features, can be formed of reprocessed or virgin copolymer in a one-shot mold process. The CAN-GUN further includes a trigger that when squeezed operates the dispenser valve by pressing downwardly on the top of the valve. A key aspect of the CAN-GUN is that it is easier to operate the valve with the trigger than to press and maintain pressure on the valve with a finger. Any competitive product of the CAN-GUN would preferably retain these advantages, as well as be easily and securely attachable to the valve mounting cup.